custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Deadshot
My name is Deadshot, and I am the Toa Sati of Air. Biography Early Life I did not always go by "Deadshot". My real name is "Hunter", all kinds of ironic and appropriate. I was no Toa, but an Okotan from the Region of Jungle. I also used to be a hired gun; I sold my services to the highest bidder. I was not cheap, but I was loyal. In one of my operations, I happened to find a Mask of Power. More on that in a minute. I put it on and was transformed into a winged Toa; a winged Toa. On top of that, my jet pack fused with my wings during my transformation, now I have a thruster on both wings. I would later return to my job as a hired gun for quite some time. Eventually, a small being came and ordered a hit on someone. He did not tell me who it was, but he said that it was of utmost importance that I found him. The being told me that the man had a state-of-the-art security system and I needed to be careful. I told him that important targets like these required hefty sums. The being then produced a heavy pouch, filled with gold. I accepted the job. Sati My hit was on an island called Sati, at a base built in to the stone itself on one of the far ends of the island to be exact. I shot a power generator, and then walked in like I owned the place. Of course, I had to be vigilant; I can never know if my target plans on turning on a backup generator. That very thing happened. I eventually made my way to my target, and was nothing short of surprised when I saw who it was. My target was none other than my current employer: Pyronax. I asked him why he sent me on a mission to kill himself. Pyronax said that it was a test of my powers; whether or not I could get past the security and see how good I was at getting my job done. He then offered me a more… permanent job: being a Toa. I would eventually choose to be the Toa of Air he needed. Abilities and Traits Like when I was an Okotan, I am stubborn, hard-headed, immature, and recalcitrant. I am also quite random and unpredictable, which makes me dangerous. When on a mission, I am either as serious as the mission itself, or as unpredictable as my Okotan self. I am a Toa of Air, so naturally I have the ability to use the very wind to my advantage and bend it to my will. I am not going to lie, I was honestly expecting to be a Toa of Jungle. Before my transformation into a Toa, I always wore a jet-pack. It allowed me to get into places where my target was. When I was transformed, my jet-packs fused to my wings, now I have a biomechanical thruster on either wing, as previously mentioned. Mask and Tools I used to wear a typical powerless Jungle Mask. However, during one of my operations, I came across a Mask of Power. My target was known for collecting Masks. This mask, the one that I wear currently, is the Kanohi Lawton– the Mask of Accuracy and Precision. With it, anything, and I mean anything can become a weapon in my hands. When wearing my mask, my marksman skills were increased by several thousand percent. Essentially, when I fire or throw something, I cannot miss. I wield Twin Plasma Launchers and a Plasma Rifle. The Launchers were from when I was an Okotan, but my Toa transformation gave them quite the upgrade. They have a sleeker design and can fire faster. The Plasma Rifle I made myself. I took weapons from previous targets and cannibalized pieces and parts from them into my very own weapon. Gallery 20160813 082929-1.jpg|Me and my Plasma Rifle. 20160604 221641-1.jpg|My prototype form. Trivia *Me and my mask's name are based off of the DC villain Deadshot, whose real name is Floyd Lawton. **My personality is inspired, directly or otherwise, by four characters: Sokka from the Nickelodeon series Avatar the Last Airbender, Sans and Papyrus from the indie game Undertale, and Deadpool from the Marvel Universe. *My creator made me as a Toa of Air because he thought it only made sense, considering how I have wings. *I like to call Chak Ruklo, "Jolly green giant", even though he is only about a head taller than I am. *My Plasma Rifle was inspired by some of the weapons on this very wiki. More specifically, weapons from warriors such as Bryterion, White Hornet, and a few others whose pages I cannot find, may have been deleted, or just failed to mention. *My mask may look like the Kanohi Avohkii, but that is where the similarities end. Category:Toa Category:Air Category:Toa of Air Category:Generation 2